


Blanket

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Destiel Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 3 *posting late*





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

Sometimes Dean breathed so lightly in his sleep that Castiel was fraught with worry that he had _stopped_ breathing. It was illogical, of course. Dean was healthy. Strong. It was very unlikely that he would just stop breathing, pass in his sleep at this age. In these times, Castiel relied heavily on the movement of the blanket under which Dean lay. He'd stare at it, unmoving, waiting to see that sign of life was still there. It always seemed way too long, but eventually, the blanket would rise and fall once again and Castiel could relax. Everything was fine. Everything would continue to be fine as long as that blanket continued to gently rise and fall at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
